Dare
by vigilant-at-war
Summary: AU. Teen!Castiel/Demon!Dean. There is one rule in the village; don't enter the cave. But after being put on the spot by Gabriel, Castiel finds himself running straight into the cave and the surprises that await him inside. **In progress**
1. Truth or Dare?

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Honestly, I probably shouldn't post this. Not yet anyway. It's like midnight and I'm really tired and I haven't given it a good read over yet. But let me tell you about how this story came to be. Minecraft. I'm serious. The world I was put into was pretty cool, and very mountainous with lots of little secret valley's and just the landscape gave me the idea for the story. Whatever inspires you I guess, right? Anyway, enjoy. And please stick around for more, I am planning on continuing it.*****

"Truth or dare Castiel?"

"Truth."

An irritated sigh passed over Castiel's group of friends. It was a hot summer afternoon and they didn't want to sit around and ask each other stupid questions. They wanted to get into trouble, to have some fun.

"Cas you always pick truth, I don't think there is anything else we can ask you that you haven't already answered." Anna stated as she lay back onto the lush green grass of the hill that was just outside of the village they lived in.

It was honestly the middle of nowhere, surrounded by large hills and mountains that made the area almost inaccessible. It was boring, maybe not for young kids or adults that had work to do, but for a certain age group, it might as well be hell on earth. Still someone 100 or 200 years ago decided that this little valley between the hills was the best place for a village, and so here was their home.

"Common," the brunette next to Anna pouted, "Scared of a little ol' dare Cassy?" Meg smirked a little at the end of her sentence, hoping her mockery would lure Castiel into a dare. Although even she knew it wouldn't work.

"No, I'm not scared of completing whatever task you have set for me, however I do not wish to make a fool of myself as I did last time." Castiel said.

Balthazar began laughing "Oh right, I remember that. We had you steal some of Ellen's stock of alcohol for the inn."

Castiel frowned "Then you proceeded to tell her what I was doing and was chased around town by her and her daughter."

"And don't forget the part where she gave you a spankin' right in the middle of town." Meg added. Castiel swallowed passed the hard lump in his throat and tried to maintain face as everyone in the circle found amusement in his past misery. 18 years old and being disciplined like that in public was probably Castiel's least favorite memory of all time.

"Well there is no way I'm doing something like that again."

"Then how about a dare that is SOOOOOOOOOOO much more interesting." A voice from behind the group chirped.

They all turned around fast to see Castiel's older brother, Gabriel, leaning against a tree with some sort of candy sticking out of his mouth. For Castiel, nothing could get worse. How his older brother had found them and knew what they were talking about was anybody's guess. Gabriel had a way of sneaking up on people, and always knew where to be to stir up a little trouble.

"You've got a dare then for dear old Cas?" Balthazar's eyes it up with interest. Whatever Gabriel had planned, Balthy was in. It annoyed Castiel how much his friends looked up to his older brother.

"I'm not going to do any dares." Castiel said firmly.

"Sure you are baby brother!" Gabriel stepped away from the tree and opened his arms widely, swaying playfully as he walked closer to them. "I've got a GREAT plan, something I've been working on for a while, and you lot are just the group to get it done."

Anna sat up "Something you've been planning for us?"

"Yeah, let's just go ahead and call it my special top secret mission, sure to be rewarding." Gabriel took a quick glance at Cas, Cas looked at Anna. Of all the people that wouldn't go with Gabriel's plans, Anna usually had Castiel's back. But making it sound like a military mission grabbed Anna's interest. She was into those sorts of things.

Gabriel glanced at Meg "We will defiantly be making history, raising a little hell."

And now he had Meg.

"I'm not going through with any dares." Castiel locked eyes with his older brother. Gabriel's normal cheerful expression slowly turned dark.

"Oh you will Cas, you're the star of this little show."

* * *

There was one rule in the village; do not go near the cave. It became so common place to avoid it, most of the villagers didn't even think about it, but there it always was. Just south west of the village in a down a little slope and at the bottom of the highest mountain that surrounded the village.

The older people of the village avoided it out of habit, and the children were too afraid to go anywhere near it because of the horror stories it held. The biggest problem was the teenagers. At least once a year, one would dare another to try and enter the cave. However, all attempts to lay siege on the cave had been thwarted by the security guards placed at its entrance.

This time would be different however. This time, the trickster had made the plan.

It was a very simple plan to be honest, which worried Castiel all the more. All the possible things to go wrong turned in his mind as they set out later that evening towards the cave. Once they got close enough, Gabriel lead them off the foot path and they approached the top of the slope through the brush and trees.

They sat in the dark, all waiting for Gabriel's instructions. Castiel had an awful feeling. He was going to be the one to actually enter into the cave. He had no idea what to expect. Gabriel looked around the group. He spent a few moments longer on Castiel then he did the rest, pretty much telling Castiel with his eyes _If you screw this up I'm going to make you pay for it tenfold._

They sat quietly for about 5 minutes, waiting for the perfect moment, and when Gabriel saw it he stood up quickly and jumped into the open.

"CHARGE!"

Gabriel and the rest ran down the slope as fast as they could, running straight for the cave. The guards reacted quickly, ready to stop the rebels as soon as they got close. Quick reaction time or not, what they hadn't been ready for was being bombarded by the teens with stink pellets. Within seconds the three were coughing and trying to hold their breaths, trying to get away from the smell. It was all happening very quickly.

Before they knew it, Gabriel was yelling "RETREAT!" pointing away and they all ran off into different directions. Gasping for air and eyes watering, the guards didn't think twice before taking off and chasing after the 4 teens.

Once they were all out of sight, Castiel stood from the hiding spot that his friends jumped out of only moments ago, now it was his turn. He took off, running full tilt towards the cave entrance.

_What are you doing? _He asked himself. _ Just turn around and lie! Lie to Gabriel, tell him you went in and that it was just a boring old cave. What am I doing? _

By the time that Castiel had decided it would be better to turn back, it was too late.

He was in the cave.


	2. The Cave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO HAPPY PEOPLE ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Also, I'm so sorry. This chapter felt really wordy when writting, and not a lot actually happens. Just setting shit up again. Please continue reading. I promise, things will be a lot more interesting in the chapters to come. ;)**

* * *

The cave, if it could even called a so.

Castiel was _just_ hidden by the darkness of the stone walls, and could see a light on the other side. The tunnel was unnaturally dark, and had a large incline to the other side, which was probably why most people thought it was a deep cave, and could never see how short the tunnel really was.

Castiel stood still in the darkness, heart still racing. _Well this was anticlimactic _he thought to himself. He looked back over his shoulder to the valley. Task complete, right? He went into the cave. He saw what was inside. He should get out of here before the guards come back. He looked back into the tunnel and tilted his head to his right shoulder.

_They wouldn't place guards here for no good reason. What is on the other side of this tunnel that is so important? _His mind was racing. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and getting the better of his curiosity.

_Just one quick look._

He climbed began climbing up the damp rock towards the other side of the tunnel. He couldn't see where he was stepping, or what he was grabbing onto to help himself up and had to change his path twice before reaching the top. The tunnel abruptly stopped almost at the same time the slope did, and Castiel was on the other side. Not that he could see much, an overgrown willow tree had twiggy branches blocking his vision. Wait… _a willow in a mountain…. What is this place? _ He began pushing the branches aside and walked in.

Pushing the last of the branches away, his eyes widened at what they met. The mountain was hollow, and a giant hole in the far wall allowed the night sky to help show Castiel what was inside. Castiel was on a ledge about halfway up the mountain's wall. The first thing that caught Castiel's eyes was the oasis. Across from him, close to where the giant hole was, was a rather large lake that was surrounded by sand that covered most of the hollow mountains floor. As the ground began to incline towards the rock walls, the sand gave way to grass and trees. It was spectacular.

Castiel spent several minutes taking in what he could of the natural wonder in front of him. Once he finally looked around his immediate area, he noticed a rough path leading from the ledge he was on down to the sands. No debating this time, it all just looked to good, to inviting to not go and explore.

Before Castiel knew it he was walking around in a miniature desert. He decided the first place to head was the lake. He walked towards it, eyes still searching everywhere, trying to take in all they could. It was then that Castiel's caught something moving. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on it. It was in the air and moving rather slowly. First he thought it was a bird, but as it moved in and out of the shadows, Castiel noted that it seemed rather large. He kept himself facing towards the figure as it circled close to the outer rock wall.

Turned back to the way he came, Castiel saw what the thing was flying to, a giant black Castle. It was tucked away in its own pocket of the mountains interior, and behind where Castiel came in, which is why he didn't notice it upon arrival.

The castle wasn't on level ground, and its base moved with the mountain floor it sat on. Based on the height of the windows, it wasn't many stories high, but it looked like each level of the house must have had very high ceilings. The castle's roof ascended into 2… no, 3 spiral peaks, all of which were meeting and merging into the mountain above them.

_Ominous_ was the first word that came into Castel's mind to describe the black building. It didn't look inviting in the least. If it was back in the village, it would be long abandoned, and probably avoided as much as the entrance of this mountain was.

Thinking of the village…._ You know, whatever is in that building is probably the reason why people aren't allowed in here._ The voice inside Castel's head told him. He knew that voice. It was the voice telling him that going to explore that place would be the absolute worst decision in his life, nine thousand times worse than deciding to steal Ellen's ale.

_Go back. It is time to go back home. Right. Now. _He didn't need to be told twice. He headed back, towards the entrance. If only it wasn't in the same direction as the castle. As he walked towards it he tried to not look at the tower too much, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut. It was frightening how close the castle actually was to the entrance. He kept regretting not noticing it sooner. When he first walked in would have been nice time to see it.

Once back to the path up to the entrance, Castiel felt the slight relief of his impending freedom start to untie the knot in his stomach. That was, until a blood curling scream came from the black castle. Castiel froze as his skin reacted to the sudden, frightening sound. He remained frozen, in the silence, eyes wide and staring at the source of his fright.

_Move! You have got to get out of here!_ The voice in Castiel's mind was screaming. _But…. What if someone is in trouble in there? I can't leave a person in there; I've got to help if I can._

Another scream echoed off the mountain walls, this one tied in with the distinct sound of pain. Crying. Pleading. Castiel pushed himself forward and he was off towards the castle. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he knew he couldn't ignore what was happening.

He went back down the hill a bit and found another path, this one leading to the house. It was obviously much more used then the path to the tunnel, and it wasn't long before Castiel was at the front door of the house. Some sort of soldier instinct came over Castiel, and with no hesitation he pushed open the large wooden door and was in the castle.

_I told you _said the voice in his head _Worse. Decision. Ever._

What lay before Castiel was worse than any horror story Gabriel had ever told him. The room was large, and the floor would have been white if not covered in fresh blood. In the middle of the mess was a large, twisted metal structure, and a man, or what was left of a man, chained to it. There was also another man, back turned to Castiel and facing the mess. From the way he was standing, Castiel could tell, the man was proud and pleased with the sight in front of him. Then Castiel heard something softly echoing off the walls.

Laughing.

"Perfect," Said the man in the middle of the room. Without looking, he raised his hand in Castiel's direction. The door behind Castiel slammed shut. Castiel jumped, and involuntarily looked back at what happened behind him. When he looked forward again, the man in the middle of the room had sprouted giant, black wings. Fully spread and arched high, it made the man carrying them look all the more menacing. The man… or monster, turned towards Castiel. Castiel's eyes widened slightly, seeing the being was covered head to toe in blood. A wicked grin crossed its lips, bringing Castiel's attention back to the beings face.

"Just in time," the monsters blinked, and its eyes turned solid black "Another bitch."


	3. Why be afraid?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING! Stuff gets kinda dark in this chapter. It's supernatural, what do you expect? I didn't really think the story would go this way, but whatever. It works, and it's interesting. Also, Thank you to all the fallowers and to the few people giving me such lovely comments. I love hearing that you are enjoying the story and it all keeps me wanting to write. THANK YOU 3**

* * *

The shock subsided quickly and Castiel turned sharply and tried for the door. Tugging hard back on it, he knew it was no use. What he didn't expect was being pushed into the door and held there. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw nothing holding him. He looked back at the being, whose hand was once again raised in his direction. _How is he doing that?_

"You just stay there a moment," the man said, slowly lowering his hand "Just need to finish here." Castiel watched as the monster moved slowly forward to the man hanging on the metal structure. All at once the chains came undone and the man hit the ground like a ragdoll. Castiel heard a soft whimper come from the man. _He was still alive?!_

Wings finally falling in behind the creature, he didn't even bother lowering himself to the ground as he spoke to the shredded form of a human.

"You have been great company, really. But…" The monster smirked, placing his foot on the neck of the dying man, and moving it gently, positioning it so that the man was looking up at the monster, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go." And with that, he twisted his foot. The distinct crack of breaking bones seemed unnaturally loud in the large empty space. The moment of silence that fallowed felt like a very long time to Castiel. He's mind had been racing with thoughts up until this point. How to get out, how to save the dying man, how to run away from the monster, what the monster was and what all was going on here. But now, there was nothing. Even fear didn't reach the state that Castiel was in. Why be afraid when you know that you have absolutely no control? Odd as it seemed, Castiel let most of the muscles in him to relax. His face became blank, his shoulders sagged and a new emotion filled him. Anger. Whatever this being was, it was cruel, dark, twisted and evil and did not deserve whatever life it had.

Castiel's eyes flicked over to the winged creature, that seemed to have been waiting for him, since he was staring at Cas, a grim smile tugging on its lips.

"Come here." The monsters made another gesture with his hand, and Castiel was flying backwards towards the center of the room. Castiel's back hit hard into the metal stand. He felt the magic pull release, but before he had time to do anything metal chains wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, securing him tightly upright and slightly off the ground. Slumped in chains, Castiel raised his head slowly, and made eye contact with the beast.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

The monster seemed surprised, then amused, having another smirk tug one side of its mouth into a smile, "Whoa" the monster tilted his head a bit "That's normally not the first question I get from new meat."

Castiel continued to stare hard at the creature. The monsters green eyes darted up and down Castiel before answering.

"My name is Dean, and I'm a demon." He blinked and his eyes turned a full, shiny black. It reminded Castiel of oil. Then Dean blinked again and his eyes returned to be human in appearance.

Castiel figured that Dean was trying to intimidate him, but he was too filled with that solider sense. He didn't know where it was coming from, he had never had done any real fighting in his life, there was no need, the village was peaceful. The most fighting he had done was playing around with his brother or Balthazar. He didn't care how or why he had this strange amount of courage, he just hoped he could keep it long enough to live.

Noticing the staring contest was getting him nowhere, Dean walked up close to Castiel and began inspecting his arm "And what is your name?"

"Castiel."

Dean turned "Castiel?"

"Yes."

Dean did a sort of frowned head tilt which Castiel could only assume meant "_Okay, weird but whatever." _Dean went back to looking at Castiel's arm, grabbing it and turning it slowly. Castiel's eye twitched at the uncomfortable feeling of the chains rubbing against his skin.

Letting go of Castiel's arm, Dean began walking around the stand. Castiel tried to keep his eyes on him, but something else caught there attention. He looked down at his feet and saw the remains of the last man chained where he was now.

"Are…" Castiel stopped.

Dean took a step back to see Castiel's face better "What?"

"Nothing." Castiel was about to ask _"Are you going to kill me?" _but that seemed like kind of a stupid question.

"You're strange." Dean said continuing to circle Castiel, "A normal persons first reaction is usually crying, screaming, or begging for my mercy," Dean stopped directly in front of Castiel, "But you," He grabbed Castiel's face "You look like you'd kill me if you knew how to."

"I would." Eyes locked and no hesitation in words, Castiel answered.

Both stared hard trying to break the other, the only sound was a low growling noise Castiel assumed was coming from Dean. After a few moments, Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's face.

"You wouldn't stand a chance, meat. I can kill you right here."

"Then why don't you?" It was probably a bad idea taunting a demon, but the words came out before Castiel could stop them.

"Because Cas," Dean smirked again, "You're my new toy."

Castiel scowled "What do yo-."

"I mean you're my new bitch. I say clean, you clean. I say make food, you make food. I say jump, you say how high. And if you don't," Dean turned Castiel's head sharply, and suddenly teeth were on Castiel's neck, crushing the skin. Castiel yelped in pain and surprise. Pulling back, Dean raised his head enough away that Castiel could see the fresh blood on Deans face. His voice rolled over the growl in his throat, "Then I'll kill you."

Dean let go of Castiel's face, and the chains untangled themselves from Castiel's body. He fell to his knees in front of the demon. Castiel kept his head down now, he was afraid. And he was afraid of what the demon would do if his emotions showed.

"Before you think of running off, that bite was magic. You can't leave the mountain." Castiel closed his hand around the throbbing wound. He raised his head enough so he could just see Dean looking down at him.

"Clean this mess." And with that, the demon was gone.


End file.
